


Two Vikings and the Byzantine

by FandomFluid



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Flirting, M/M, frostiron bingo, not historically accurate, vikings count as pirates shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFluid/pseuds/FandomFluid
Summary: After sailing comically off course, Thor and Loki stop into a small pub somewhere in the Byzantine Empire. Loki makes a new friend. Thor gets a headache.





	Two Vikings and the Byzantine

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my drabbles for the 2019 Frostiron Bingo! To the Moderators: This one fills space B1
> 
> I'm sorry to any and all history buffs. I know more about Vikings than I do about the Byzantine empire. But I read online that the Byzantines existed when the Vikings did, and Byzantine pirates did exist. So Tony gets to be a Byzantine pirate.

“Thor, we went too far south.” Loki deadpanned as he followed the blonde man into a pub, wiping the sweat on his brow and pushing the sleeves of his wool shirt up to his elbows. 

“Nonsense. I made that map myself.” Thor replied easily, walking into the pub. “I know exactly where we are, and we’ll be close to Skotland in a few days.” 

Loki followed Thor into the pub and stopped beside him when the man paused and looked around. The pub was filled with men, the majority of whom were dressed in long, distinctly Byzantine tunics. Loki said nothing and just turned to look at Thor. 

“Shut up,” Thor said. “Well, we’d might as well get something to eat and drink while we’re here.” 

“When we return to the longboat, I’m the navigator,” Loki said, walking further into the pub to find a place to sit. He was too hungry and tired to worry about how exactly they were going to get any sort of food or drink without knowing any Greek. That was a bridge they could burn when the time came. 

“You don’t look like you’re from around here.” He heard an unfamiliar voice say from behind him as a hand rested on his shoulder. 

He turned around to find himself face to face with a dark-haired man. He was dressed like the rest of the Byzantines, though more unkempt, with his short hair I combed and a bit of dirt smudged across his cheek. Still, the man seemed to carry himself as if he was the emperor. 

“You speak my language well,” Loki observed, looking the man over and sizing him up. 

“I’ve been around Iceland and Scandinavia a couple of times.” The man replied. “You look like you don’t leave your home a lot.” 

“Not particularly. Thor said every young man must go on a couple of raids in his life before settling down, and then he dragged along with him for them.” Loki explained. 

“Well, sorry to say it, but you don’t exactly look like a Viking.” The man smiled.

“Oh? Did I disappoint you?” Loki challenged. 

“Not at all. Actually, men who look like you are a sight for sore eyes.” The man replied, completely unfazed. “Here, I’ll get you and your brother some food. Come sit with me.” 

Loki waved Thor over to follow him before he followed Tony over to an empty table big enough for the three of them. 

“I don’t think I caught your name.” The man said to Loki as he settled down next to him at the table. 

“I never said it,” Loki replied. “I’m Loki Odinson.” 

“I’m Thor Odinson. His older brother.” Thor said, sitting down with the pair. “I’m also one of, if not the, strongest men in our village.” 

Loki’s eyes rolled, almost reflexively. He turned his attention back to the handsome stranger, shifting in his seat to face the other man. 

“So, what do you do that brings you around the North?” He asked, holding eye contact with Tony. 

“Well, I used to work in trade, but the man in charge treated his workers more like his slaves. So, I work alone these days.” The man replied. “I like to buy relatively cheap things and sell them for much more than they’re worth. Rich idiots will buy anything, as long as you market it correctly.” 

Loki hummed in understanding and nodded. “What was your name?”

“I’m Anthony Stark.” The man replied. “You can call me Tony.” 

“Tony,” Loki repeated as if he was tasting the name on his tongue. “Well, Tony, what’s good to eat and drink around here?” 

“Oh, baby, you asked the right man,” Tony replied before turning around to get the three of them some food from the Greek workers. 

Across the table, Thor looked exhausted. Loki was self-aware enough to know that he had a habit of finding and flirting with handsome men or beautiful women wherever they went, regardless of whether or not he really needed to or had the time to do so. He just smiled knowingly in response to his brother before sitting back to let Tony Stark flirt and fawn over him, regardless of whether or not they’d ever see each other ever again. 

Some wine, meat, and bread later, Thor hadn’t relaxed. Neither Loki nor Tony really seemed to care. Loki was resting his cheek on his hand with his elbow propped up on the table while Tony told him bright and vivid tales of his journeys around the world. Loki was really only half-listening. He heard the words but didn’t retain most of them. It was hard to do so with wine in his belly and that smile on Tony’s face. 

Tony Stark liked to talk with his hands. Sometimes his nose would wrinkle before he laughed when he found something particularly funny. Loki could sit and listen to him talk for hours and hours on end. 

“Well, look at the time. Loki, we should head out. We’re too far south, anyways.” Thor said after a while, standing up from the table. 

Loki frowned as his brother interrupted his time with the handsome stranger. “Couldn’t we stay the night here? It’s late, after all, and I’d rather not set sail at night.” 

“No, we’re leaving,” Thor replied sternly. 

Loki sighed. Norns forbid his brother ever let him have any fun. It was alright for Thor to go on his raids and pillages whenever he wanted, but when Loki wanted to enjoy himself it was like it was the end of the world. 

“You’re not planning on heading North anytime soon, are you?” Loki asked Tony as they reluctantly got up from the table. 

“Actually, I was going to head out to my own ship, too.” Tony hummed. “I think I can head up North again. The land is beautiful, and the people are even better.” 

Loki smiled at that. “Well, if you ever find yourself around Reykjavik, ask around for me.” 

“I will. I’ll make sure not to come empty-handed.” Tony replied, walking out with the pair of Vikings down to the docks, only to stop when he saw the space his own boat had filled now emptied. 

“Hm? What happened?” Thor asked when the pair behind him suddenly stopped. 

“Someone took my damn boat. Someone just… stole my boat.” Tony breathed in awe. 

“Well, that’s a shame,” Thor replied without an ounce of sympathy in his voice. “Come along, Loki.” 

“Well, there’s plenty of room for him with us,” Loki said, smirking at Thor.

“No,” Thor replied with a frown. 

“Oh? What will mother say when I tell her you weren’t hospitable to a friend in need?” Loki wondered, cocking his head innocently. “I don’t think she’d like that at all, really.” 

“Don’t pull mother into this.” Thor sighed. 

“I think she’d be quite disappointed in you, really. Not being hospitable is extremely dishonorable, Thor. If word gets out about how hostile you were to our new friend… well, I can’t imagine life would be easy for you. Perhaps it would make me the chieftain’s favored son.” Loki continued. 

“Fine. Fine, damn you.” Thor huffed. 

“What? I’m sorry what was that?” Loki asked, holding a hand to his ear.

“You can bring your boyfriend with us. But if I hear you two or he creates any sort of nuisance, I’m throwing him into the ocean.” Thor huffed before leading the way to the longboat. 

Loki smiled as he got his way and took Tony by the hand to lead him back to their ship.


End file.
